1. Field
The following description relates to three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering is used in various application such as, for example, 3D games, virtual reality, animations, videos, and movies. 3D rendering may be performed in various fashion, such as, for example, ray tracing that renders a 3D model by tracing a path through which light radiated from a light source is reflected from a surface of an object, radiosity rendering that applies not only a direct illumination effect but also an indirect illumination effect of light reflected from direct light by an object and of diffused reflection, and rasterization rendering that renders a 3D model by converting vector data to a pixel pattern image.